True Colors
by lilith210
Summary: Hermione could have sworn that Fred wasn’t always that attractive, but it could have it was because she never looked at him like that. FWHG


Hermione could have sworn that Fred wasn't always that attractive, but it could have it was because she never looked at him like that. He looked gorgeous in his black dress robes with the white shirt that could be seen underneath. All the other groomsmen wore the same outfit but he looked different. His twin stood next to them wearing matching outfits but she could see the difference. They were talking and sipping butterbeer, laughing often. They always laughed.

Bill stepped forward and set his hand on George's shoulder and looked over toward Fred. Hermione looked over at Ron who was too busy talking to Harry to notice her existence. He finally plucked up the nerve to ask her out on a date and now he was ignoring her completely, now she wished he had never bothered.

She got up and walked over to the table with the punch bowl and got herself a cup. Her eyes wandered back to Fred who was now standing alone. Soft music was drifting around the garden and before she knew what she was doing she was walking toward him. "Hi Hermione," he said jovially when she got near him.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked rapidly wishing she could catch those words right after they had left her mouth.

"Yeah," he extended his hand, gripped hers in his and led her to the dance floor. He gently set his hand on her waist and lifted the other one into his. Hermione set her hand on Fred's shoulder and let Fred take her hand. He slowly led her as they swayed across the dance floor.

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

"Something the matter 'Mione," Hermione typically hated it when Ron would call her that but she didn't much mind it coming from Fred.

_Nothing,_ that's what she wanted to say but she didn't, instead she began to cry. She couldn't take it anymore the war had marched right up to her front door. Death Eaters attacked her home not long after the Dumbledore's funeral and she and her parents were lucky to get out alive. Now she was living at the burrow and her parents were staying at a house in Romania that Charlie provided them. Fred smoothed down her hair and she whimpered, "I don't want to die." It was the first time she had said it out loud.

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

Fred lifted her head and forced her to look at him, "Nothing is going to happen to you. You're strong, powerful and the most intelligent person I have ever met. You'll be able to take care of yourself. Plus, if anyone tries to hurt you I will kill them."

Hermione smiled at that, but at the same time knew that he was completely serious. "Thank you, Fred. I needed that," Hermione placed her head on Fred's shoulder. Fred placed his chin on top of her head. The song began to end but Fred and Hermione still held onto each other.

_I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful_

"We should let go now," Hermione said half-heartedly.

"Never," Fred whispered as he lifted her head and drew her into a deep kiss. Her soft lips felt smooth against his chapped ones. His tongue slid out and Hermione opened her mouth to allow it in. It ran across her teeth and gently licked the roof of her mouth.

Fred slowly pulled away and looked at Hermione, "Want to get away from here." Hermione nodded her head and they ran into the house, as they left Hermione vaguely wondered if Ron would notice that she was missing.

* * *

_A/N: So, part of me has no idea where this came from. I was just sitting down and I just wrote it. I have another version where Ron starts a bit of a fight but I didn't like it as much as this version. Anyways, I love reviews so I hope you review this and make me smile. T.T.F.N. Ta-ta-for-now._


End file.
